


All I Do

by bored_writer (XxKassandra)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Cobra Kai Dojo, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Karate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKassandra/pseuds/bored_writer
Summary: Sensei Kreese was the one person he could not disappoint. His opinion meant everything to Johnny. He was the only one who was there for him. With no father, a mother with too much on her plate and a step father who hated him with a passion, sensei was the only adult in Johnny's life that he could turn to. The only one who cared for him.He couldn't disappoint. Never.
Relationships: John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	All I Do

It was Saturday morning. The Cobra Kai students had been there since very early. With the tournament approaching, sensei Kreese wanted to make sure everyone was in their best behaviour. They were training more hours and harder each time.

Johnny was exhausted and couldn't wait until the class was dismissed so he could go home to have a nice warm shower and relax. On the other hand, he didn't want to listen to his mother and Sid argue again, like they did most days, so it was really a two edged knife.

The class was finally dismissed and Johnny was about to walk into the locker room with the other boys when his sensei called his name. "Not you, Mr. Lawrence." He said and Johnny turned around, his stomach dropping at the thought that he had done something wrong and his sensei needed to talk to him about it privately.

Sensei Kreese was the one person he could not disappoint. His opinion meant everything to Johnny. He was the only one who was there for him. With no father, a mother with too much on her plate and a step father who hated him with a passion, sensei was the only adult in Johnny's life that he could turn to. The only one who cared for him.

He couldn't disappoint. Never.

The other students gave him sympathetic looks, as they were spared of more hard work while he was not and would probably get scolded for whatever reason by their sensei. Others were looking at him questioningly, wondering if he knew what Kreese wanted but Johnny was just as clueless as they were.

"You know you're the best at what you do. Don't you, mr. Lawrence?" His sensei said, his hands resting on his belt as they usually were. Johnny looked at him with a confused look on his face and didn't speak.

"Humble." Kreese huffed, ironically. "Today I saw that you were having some trouble with the higher kicks." He observed as he walked closer to Johnny, the boy's blue eyes following him. "Yes, sensei." Johnny said, almost shamefully.

"You are not here to do well, mr. Lawrence. You are here to be the best. Are you not?" He asked, now standing right in front of Johnny. "Yes, sensei." Johnny said. "What did you say?" Kreese came even closer.

"Yes, sensei!" Johnny said louder with a nod of his head and his sensei stepped back. "Good." The man said. "Get on the mat, you're gonna do some stretches." He nodded to the floor and Johnny looked down at the mat before he looked at Kreese again, unsure. "Do I need to say it again? Go sit down." Kreese ordered and Johnny obeyed.

As he sat down, Johnny wondered what made sensei want to help him. He knew for a fact that he was not the only only who could use some work on his flexibility. Then again, he was the all valley champion. Maybe, for once, he did deserve some attention that was not all that unwanted. Sensei cared for him, he wanted to help him be better.

And Kreese wanted to make sure Johnny was in his best shape at all times, that he would win at any tournament. Johnny was the best he had, and he wanted to keep it that way.

The blinds were shut but the warm morning sun was still peaking inside the quiet dojo and for once, Johnny felt calm. He didn't need to be in a state of vigilance. He didn't need to talk, and he didn't need to turn the volume of his music all the way up so he would not hear. And this was all he wanted.

After all that training, Johnny's body was already warmed up so he didn't really need anything more. Kreese knelt down behind him and took Johnny's arm, slowly pulling it back, stretching his bicep and shoulder. Johnny bit back a sigh. It felt good but on the other hand, it was making him notice how tired he was and he was fighting not to lean back against his sensei. That would be weird, he thought.

Kreese did that with his other arm as well. "Straddle stretch." He said and Johnny wanted to groan. He couldn't say he was a big fun of stretching, but it was necessary for the sport.

With the other students there, his sensei had to pay attention to the others as well and Johnny had the chance to slack off a little whenever they were doing stretches. Now, with Kreese's attention focused solely on him there wasn't anything he could do.

He bent forward, stretching his arms out in front of him and leaned down as close as he could to the mat. It was all right, he could get to a certain point that was close enough but he wasn't there to do well, he was there to do the best. He knew.

When Kreese put his hands down on his back, Johnny could already feel it was going to hurt. He had felt that so many times before during class. He wanted to be able to do it, to spare himself of the internal embarrassment and disappointment he felt whenever he couldn't do something in front of his sensei.

Kreese started pressing him down and Johnny was forced to go lower despite the burning pain in his inner thighs. "Spread your legs more." His sensei instructed and Johnny tried but it hurt too much. "I can't." He said, forcing his voice not to break.

"You can. Do it." Kreese insisted and pressed him forward and down again. It made Johnny let out quiet whimpers and whines the more his sensei pushed him down. He knew he was supposed to be pressed down on the mat all the way from his chest to his belly just like he had seen Tommy do so many times before. He was still wondering how his friend could make it look so effortless while he, and thankfully most of the other students felt like they were nothing but elastic bands being pulled to the point of threatening to break.

"Ow..." Came out a long whine. "It hurts." He said in the same drawn out way, his forehead on the mat just like his hands. His fingers starting to dig into it. "Pain does not exist in this dojo. Does it, Mr. Lawrence?" Kreese asked, leaning over him and whispering. He could feel his sensei's breath on his neck as he talked and it was sending shivers down his spine. 

He couldn't talk, his whole body tensed and his eyes that had started to water were clenched shut. "N- no, sensei." He choked out. A complete lie. Pain definitely existed and Johnny was feeling it.

"Good." Kreese said and stopped pressing on him, allowing Johnny to pull up to a level he was comfortable in that didn't hurt and gave him a moment to breathe. They did the same thing again but a little slower so Johnny would not pull a muscle or tear his hamstrings. Kreese instructed him to inhale when he stopped and exhale when he pressed him down again. It took some time but the process was repeated until Johnny could go all the way.

Kreese had one hand between Johnny's shoulder blades and the other on his lower back, keeping him down firmly. He couldn't stay down without his sensei pressing him and it still hurt, but not everything could happen within one day. At least he had reached the step of being able to touch his torso to the mat fully. It would still take some time before he was able to do it by himself.

He could definitely feel the warm weight of his sensei's hands on his back and he couldn't yet figure out how it made him feel. He had never had a man touching him without meaning to hurt him. His sensei only ever touched him when he fixed his stance, his hands never lingered like they did now and it was so foreign to Johnny.

He groaned in discomfort when his sensei didn't let him up after a while, his toes and fingers curling. He didn't want to speak, but he couldn't help it. "Sensei...My legs." He huffed out and without saying anything, Kreese took his hands away, allowing him to get up.

Johnny hadn't expected it. He had expected his sensei to keep pushing him. To make him do better. Pain didn't matter. To show him that he didn't care. To tell him how pathetic he was, like Sid always did but none of that came. Kreese just let him up with no word.

It wasn't for as long as Johnny would have liked though, before he had to jump into the next exercise.

The seated forward bend wasn't that bad, he had to keep his legs together and lean forward until he touched his toes. He could do that. This and the butterfly position where he had to touch his knees to the floor, he could do. They were from the exercises they all did together in class.

When Kreese had him get on his back though, Johnny knew that that would hurt even more than all the previous ones combined. "Middle or side first?" Kreese asked, one of the rare instances he gave Johnny, or anyone, a choice in the dojo.

"Side?" Johnny decided reluctantly. He didn't want to do either but he knew it was for his own good. Kreese then got him to stretch one leg flat on the floor and took his other, slowly pressing it back to his chest.

Johnny's cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of red, a downside of having such a light complexion. Despite keeping his eyes closed, trying to breathe through it and calm down, quiet, pained moans were escaping him. He felt like the back of his thigh was burning, like it had torn but he trusted sensei to be able to tell if something was wrong, and sensei didn't say anything which meant that everything was in its place. That though didn't really make anything better, especially for his non good leg that had a harder time reaching his chest and staying there.

When it got too much, Johnny put his hand on Kreese's, his body twisting away. "C'mon, you're good." Sensei told him, as Johnny pulled both his legs close to him but now with his knees bent, not knowing what else to do to make it feel better until the burning stopped.

"Just relax." Sensei said and Johnny knew that he had to. That his sensei was doing it for him. Johnny took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "You ready?" Kreese asked, not wanting to take him by surprise. Johnny nodded despite not being ready. The middle split stretches were by far the worse.

He had to do it. He didn't want to disappoint sensei. So he stretched out his legs and sensei put his hands on his calves and pressed them down towards the mat slowly, stopping whenever it seemed to hurt too much. Pain might not exist in this dojo, but injuries did and he couldn't afford having Johnny with injured hamstrings so close to the tournament. That would take time to heal.

"Think about something else." He said when he stopped pushing and simply had his hands on Johnny's legs. When Johnny tried to close them, he held them in place, just not pressing him. "Like what?" Johnny asked, cursing at himself for how pained he sounded. Don't disappoint his sensei, his mind shouted at him. "I don't know, winning the tournament, bikes, whatever the hell you want." Kreese said and he pressed down again, shifting the amount of pressure from one side to the other to have Johnny's one foot touching the floor and then the other.

Suddenly, Johnny got pretty aware of how they must look at the moment, with himself down on the mat, legs open like that and his sensei right in between. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and it wasn't just the pain this time. He shouldn't feel that way, he told himself. Sensei was doing nothing to him and he shouldn't be thinking of such stuff. And just for a moment, he wondered if it should hurt that much or if he was just so bad at it. Not once did the thought that sensei was pushing him further than he should crossed his mind. He had a blind trust on the man.

Kreese lifted Johnny's legs up to a point where it didn't hurt and held them there. "Take a moment." He said. Johnny sighed and even that sounded pained. He thought about stopping but Johnny was so close. He just needed a little push. He would have been able to do the splits by now if he did any flexibility exercises on his own, but he never did. He needed someone to coax him through the pain to get him there.

After the brief pause, sensei was pressing on him again, now both his legs spreading further apart. It wasn't as sharp anymore but it was starting to settle into a deep ache that made him feel just as uncomfortable. Johnny put his hands on his inner thighs, close to his crotch without even thinking about how it would look. Kreese looked down at him, how Johnny was trying so hard to bite down all the pained sounds but ended up mewling like a kitten anyway.

Johnny felt like his muscles were tearing, like he was breaking in half. He didn't want to speak. There was no pain in this dojo, but he really wished his sensei would see that he couldn't take more. His hands flexed and extended with nervous movements and he turned his head to the side.

It was wrong, and twisted but Johnny looked good like this. If he just pressed him a little harder. Made him hurt a little more, he'd be letting out more of those whimpers. He could break him if he wanted to, and Johnny would still say thank you. It gave Kreese a certain amount of power over Johnny that the boy didn't even comprehend.

"There, good boy." John praised, his hands moving Johnny's legs in a gentle back and forth movement that made his toes touch the mat. This time Johnny couldn't relish the approving tone. His hands clawed on the fabric of his white gi pants and then on the mat, face twisting his pain. It really hurt when sensei did that and he really wanted him to stop.

Kreese was almost fascinated. It was clear that Johnny wanted it to stop, yet he wouldn't speak. He was an obedient boy, and that was what made him the best. He acted and didn't talk back. It surprised him how much Johnny could handle just to please, even if it really hurt him. And he did push him harder, just to see how much more he could take. "Come on, Johnny. You can do it, the mat's close. Don't quit it now." Kreese said and Johnny was determined not to speak and didn't. If sensei was aware that by saying those things, he was pressuring him more or if he was doing it unintentionally, Johnny didn't know but he had a clue it was the former and it was making it all harder. Kreese stopped anyway when Johnny actually looked like he was about to cry.

It was Johnny's thoughts that pushed him to that point. How he wasn't doing good enough, try as he might, he couldn't do better. How awful he must be looking, how he couldn't do it on his own so sensei had to help him and on top of that, his legs really hurt. Badly. 

There was nothing Kreese hated more than people crying. It was weak and pathetic and he wouldn't have Johnny doing that. He hadn't seen Johnny do that probably since he was twelve or so, and he wouldn't stand for it now. Johnny knew that too.

"Bend your knees." His sensei told him then and Johnny did. It felt like heaven when the pressure left his legs and Kreese pulled them together, to have them both bent to his chest but comfortably.

"Are you okay, kid?" Sensei asked him but Johnny didn't speak. He knew he must answer when sensei asked but he was having a hard time. He made a noise that was supposed to be a yes and it was enough for Kreese. He slowly moved Johnny's legs from the one side to the other as they were bent like that and then to his chest again, following that pattern again and again for a couple of minutes to help him with the lingering ache.

"You did good." Kreese praised and Johnny felt all warm and nice on the inside. He always did whenever his sensei said something good about him, whenever he praised him. When Kreese let go of his legs, they fell limp. Johnny felt like he couldn't even move them without pain even though he tried not to show it and quickly wiped away the tears that had started pooling in his light blue eyes.

"It hurts?" Kreese asked but Johnny shook his head. "No, sensei." He said, despite feeling his hamstrings burning.  
Kreese now leaned over Johnny, the hand he was leaning on right next to the boy's head as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears from Johnny's cheek. "The truth." He whispered so Johnny nodded. Not only it hurt, he felt like a broken doll.

His sensei's hand then trailed down his jaw and it was almost too good, Johnny didn't know how to react to it. Any kind of gentleness he had ever felt was either from his mother or Ali. Kreese's hand felt different, it felt like he could hurt him. "All I do, I do it for you. You know that." Kreese said. Johnny looked up at him with desperate eyes. He didn't know how to answer. No one had told him anything like that before.

"Don't you?" He asked and Johnny nodded. The hand moved lower, from his jaw to his neck and closed around his throat. "I could hurt you." Kreese said and put some pressure on his hold that gradually increased. It made Johnny's heart beat faster and fear crawl up his spine. Sensei wouldn't hurt him, all he did was for him. Johnny reminded himself.

"But I wouldn't want that." Sensei said but it didn't help Johnny calm down. The hand didn't leave his throat. It pressed harder and Johnny was finding it hard to breathe. Sensei leaned closer, further down and they were so close, Johnny thought he could feel the heat radiating from the other man. "So don't make me hurt you, Johnny." He said quietly, like a whisper, but they were so close Johnny could hear him perfectly.

The pressure on his airway was making him him let out choked out noises from the back of his throat. His chest was starting to burn. Fight him off, make him let go, a part his mind screamed at him but another, more prominent one kept telling him to calm down. Because it was sensei. Why would sensei want to do that to him? He was doing it for him. To teach him. To make him better.

"Are you afraid?" Kreese asked when Johnny's hand, involuntarily, went to his. "N- no." Johnny forced out with much difficulty. "Good, because you shouldn't be. Not of me." Sensei said but Johnny couldn't focus on what he was saying. The corners of his eyes were starting to darker and he thought he might pass out if sensei didn't stop. Both his hands were on Kreese's then. One on his hand and the other on his forearm, one patting and the other scratching. He started twisting his body, getting desperate to be released but all he managed was to brush against his sensei in places a student shouldn't have contact with their teacher. 

When Kreese deemed he had enough, and not wanting him to pass out, he let him go and Johnny started wheezing with the forced air that finally found its way to his lungs. The boy turned to his side, hand on his throat and trying to catch his breath.

"Shh, you're okay. I know you are." Kreese assured and put his hand on Johnny's hair, brushing through it and Johnny forced himself to calm down. He was okay. Everything was all right.

Kreese got up and offered a hand to Johnny. "Come on, up." He urged. Weakly, Johnny put his hand on his sensei's and allowed himself to be pulled up. Still dizzy from the lack of oxygen, his unsteady feet threatened to give up on him so he leaned forward on his sensei to hold himself up.

It had seemed almost effortless how Kreese had pulled him up. Just like that he could throw him back down if he wanted to. Push and pull him like a rag doll. Make him do anything he wanted. And Johnny didn't even know about it.

"You're fine, Lawrence." Kreese insisted. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and if sensei saw nothing wrong, then there mustn't be. He was fine, so he nodded as if it had been a question.

"Go to the locker room. You gotta go home." Kreese gave him a pat on the shoulder and stepped away. "Yes, sensei." Johnny said, sounding as tired as he looked but Kreese didn't push the matter. Johnny walked into the locker room feeling almost disappointed. Even if he didn't go home, who would notice? 

Sensei was the only one who cared for him. If he was okay, if he would go home, if he was doing good. The only one who cared to teach him. No other. Sensei would never hurt him. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this has been stuck on my head and I had to get it out. I hope I did my best to show how Kreese is emotionally (and kinda physically) abusive and manipulative and Johnny struggles with having no father figure in his life so he doesn't really see what Kreese is doing because whatever it is, it's better than what Sid does. Not some stretching sexy times.


End file.
